cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Midwayan Civil War
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic admitted it attacked protesters and refused to give a free trial for prisoners originally intended to be released at the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact's Diplomatic Sector. The United States of JBR declares war on the Republic in condemnation of the Republic's response. | result = Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic collapses, war expands into the Great Pacific War. | status = | combatant1 = STOP United States of JBR Union of Midway Deltoran Republic Pacific Empire Prussian Empire Republic of Bekolan Union Resistance | combatant2 = Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors (I-LAW) Communist Party of Deltora UPAC | combatant3 = | commander1 = Xavier M. Pitag Justin Vuong Jakeb Norton Hayden Painter James Chor Zabuza Hashimoto Zhou Guofeng Hua Enlai Franz Seidler Laura Nifestri Gregor Hammelson Frank Cy Nava Ladmril Ham Young Andrew Greng Nathon Carrelson Henry Jumpers Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse | commander2 = Daniel Bullock Vlad Severin Furel deGardei Nathot Unrewf Nomad Hilton Andrew Tran Juan Miguel Fuente-Alba Poblete Edmundo González Robles Jorge Rojas Avila Rafael Rey Rey | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Second Midwayan Civil War was a military conflict that succeeds the Midwayan Civil War and was part of the long series of conflicts known as the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. It began when the United States of JBR declared war on the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (East Midway) on May 10, 2011 after the Congress of the United States of JBR and People's Branch of the United States of JBR approved a proposal for war. Within minutes of the announcement, the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic declared war on the United States of JBR and the Union of Midway; the latter being declared due to the Republic's claims that the Midwayan Armistice was broken. Later on the same day, the Deltoran Republic and Pacific Empire declared war on East Midway. The United States of JBR declared war on the East Midway because several days earlier, Premier Daniel Bullock announced at the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact's Diplomatic Sector that he used violence against civilians protesting against the government and denied the right of free trial for prisoners who were previously allowed to be free. Bullock claimed that both the protesters and the prisoners were enemies against the state and thus should not be treated with any rights. Ignoring the general condemnation within the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, Bullock refused to release the prisoners arrested from the protest and the ones that were detained originally before the incident. He denied allegations of violating and quickly severed relations between the signatories of STOP. In secret, on May 10, Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto was preparing for war against East Midway and negotiated with other leaders. In particular, the United States of JBR expressed deep wishes to enter the imminent war should the Union of Midway declare. However, despite President Justin Vuong's general discouragement of war, the Congress and People's Branch of the United States of JBR both supported and declared war on the Midwayan Soviet Socialist Republic. Vuong formally issued a declaration instrument and within minutes of this declaration, the Socialist Republic responded back with a declaration of war against both JBR and Midway. The Deltoran Republic and Pacific Empire soon followed suit and declared war on the Socialist Republic. Timeline *May 11: The Siege of Sand Islet City marks the first conflict of this war. **May 11: The Battle of Channel Islands marks the first conflict on JBRican soil. **May 11: The Prussian Empire declares war on the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. *May 12: The Republic of Bekolan declares war on the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. **May 12: Vlad Severin declares the partnership of the renegade I-LAW with the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and joins the Second Midwayan Civil War. This is confirmed by the MSFSR. **May 12: The Pacific Empire places a naval blockade surrounding the territory of the MSFSR to prevent them from shipping supplies to the I-LAW or vice-versa. **May 12: The MSFSR threatens to use nuclear weapons if the Union of Midway doesn't surrender. The Pacific Empire and United States of JBR threatens to use nuclear missiles and space bombardments respectively in response to the MSFSR's threat. Prussia deploys its ASDI (Advanced Strategic Defense Initiative) in order to prevent the use of nuclear missiles by any party. **May 12: The Communist Party of Deltora joins the war on the side of MSFSR *May 13: The I-LAW Coup d'etat has ended. **May 13: Chile and Peru declares war on Midway and allies. The May Offensive begins with Chile and Peru invading the JBRican territory of Rio. *May 14: Brazil and Bolivia declare war on Chile, Peru, New Zealand, and the MSFSR. Peru responds by launching a failed attempt as , Brazil's capital and a successful one at , a port city in the United States of JBR. **May 14: A wave of 300 MSFSR defectors arrive on Midwayan soil. **May 14: Midway Atoll is hit by a nuclear explosion. **May 14: The Union Resistance publicly declares rebellion and begins taking action against the MSFSR. **May 14: United Pacific Aligned Coalition is created. *May 15: Chile and Peru invade and conquer . The two nations are ejected from the and the . Chile attacks and the latter declares war. **May 15: is attacked by Chile and Peru and is able to fend off the invaders. joins the war fearing it might be attacked in the near future. Venezuela promises full support for the anti-UPAC nations. **May 15: Union Resistance locates and captures Daniel Bullock, and declares the MSFSR to be reunified with the Union of Midway under the governance of the Union of Midway. **May 15: War expands into Great Pacific War. Further reading Category:Deltoran Republic Category:Second Midwayan Civil War